trainer levelling system
by Chooch77
Summary: A different take on pokemon Ash/harem


**A/N: Yo! **

**I hope that you all enjoy this story!**

**Please read and review!**

**Pairing: Ash/harem**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Pokemon or any of the pokemon or characters inside of the show, I do, however, own any Ocs, attacks that I create, or pokemon or evolutions that I create.**

**Chapter 1: the boy from pallet**

Ash had stayed up late the night before.

He had been so excited about starting his pokemon journey that he just couldn't sleep. On top of that, he didn't want to miss the Pokemon finals the night before.

Ever since Ash was a little kid, he had wanted to go on a Pokemon journey and become one of the greatest Pokemon masters in existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

To be a Pokemon master meant being the best at everything there was about Pokemon. It meant to be a great at breeding and battling Pokemon, catching one of every single type there was, battling all gyms and beating the elite four of every league and area, and finally, the toughest challenge: getting a high trainer level.

The trainer level system was put into play a few years ago as it became obvious of the difference between experienced and inexperienced Pokemon trainers.

The difference had been becoming more and more obvious and more and more trainers had given up their journey as they had been beaten by people of way higher skills in some of the easier area.

At an all time low of Pokemon trainers, the league came up with the Trainer level system.

The way it worked was this: trainers all started out at level one. From there, every time the trainer caught a pokemon, levelled a pokemon, evolved a pokemon, bred a pokemon, beat another trainer, won a contest, or beat a league, the trainer would gain experience that would go to the next trainer level. Catching a legendary Pokemon gave extra experience.

The higher your trainer level, the more items, areas, gyms, and contests you could get into as there was a level necessary to get into certain places. You could also carry more Pokemon the higher the level became.

Pallet town and route 1 had a level 1 limit as that was the easiest place to start off, and, as such, the place that trainers always started in.

That meant that there were many trainers that came to Pallet every year, with each one starting at a low level.

Due to the amount of trainers, Pallet town had gotten a different feature: A battle and contest center.

The battle and contest center system was a system that had started recently.

The battle center system enabled trainers to fight other trainers at their levels in an official setting well rewarding them for winning battles. If the trainer won a high amount of battles, then the trainer would get good items. There were also tournaments held there each month with great prizes for the winner and consolation prizes for the losers.

The winner of last week's tournament was a kid named Dennis who had got a rare Victini from the Unova region, an egg, a rare candy, a zinc, a bottle of water, and a potion.

The runner up didn't get the Victini and so on until the regular competitors only got the potion. The higher you got in the tournament, the better the prizes, it also helped that the trainer levelling experience rose the more that you fought, and the runner up and champion prizes certainly helped get you more levels.

There was a tournament each month after the Pokemon selection (which happened monthly), and after the tournament, there was a chance for the participators to get an apprenticeship to a higher ranking trainer who was giving up training.

The contest center system was a system that enabled the trainer to enter in unofficial contests that were officiated by actual officials who had retired from the contest scene. The trainer got rewards for making it to the next level or even just participation. Just like the battle system, there were contests held each month.

The winner of the month before's contest was a girl named Abby who had gotten an Oshawatt, an egg, TM, contest supply kit, customized contest ball, and an elixir.

The contests and battles both lasted about a week and helped a town's financial system in the tourism, so the towns that had battle or contest centers (the only place other than league headquarters that could lay a claim to have one of each in a town was Pallet) helped towns that were in need of funds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ash was ready to get his Pokemon as he yawned and got up out of bed.

He heard an alarm clock and oppened his eyes as he looked at the time.

It was almost ten and he was supposed to have gotten his Pokemon at eight if he wanted a good one! He rushed out of bed and, after quickly brushing his teeth, ran outside and to Professor Oak's office.

When he got there, there were no trainers. Ash quickly bounded inside and rushed into the office.

"Ah! There he is." Oak said with a smile.

Ash's family, according to his mom, had been a long time friend of Oak. Even before the league had used this system and Pallet started getting more trainers, Ash had known Oak personally. He had been friends with Oak's grandson even!

"Hey, professor Oak!" Ash said happily.

"Hello, Ash, it's beem a month since you stopped by here. I am pleased that you have finally stopped researching and going back through the research in order to actually come and see me." Oak said with a laugh as he knew what Ash was like and didn't hold it against him at all, after all, he had been like him at that age as well, so there was no decent way to fault him.

Ash looked sheepish at that and let out a nervous laugh as he looked at the mock strict professor, "Sorry, I just wanted to go through everything and make sure that I was up for the battle and contest center tournaments."

Oak just laughed, "Already going through like this! I love that enthusiasm, Ash! Pray that you never lose it, for as long as you have it, you are going places!"

Ash smiled proudly at the praise that the professor had given him and puffed out his chest a bit in pride of the accomplisment of getting a rarely given compliment from the professor.

"So, do you still want the Eevee squad, cause if you don't they would be mad at you." Oak joked.

Ever since he had told Ash about his fascination with the Eevee whenever Ash was little, Ash was completely smitten. And the feelings were mutual. By the third time the Eevee squad and Ash met, the Eevee squad ran right to Ash and pushed him to the ground in affection for him.

Oak had joked about giving the Eevee squad to Ash for his first Pokemon, and Ash and the Eevee squad had taken the idea and ran with it.

"Of course I am! Plus, imagine the amount of research you could get out of the Eevee squad battling, you could see how they evolved, how they battled, what moves they could learn, the different abilities of each of them, and the different personalities! After all, all you know is that certain stones or areas evolve certain ones, not the way that Umbreon or Espeon evolve, nor if it is possible for the Pokemon to learn moves of their evolved forms." Ash bribed.

It was like someone had pulled a juicy steak out in front of a hungry wolf. Oak was drooling at the thought of what it would be like to get them.

Ash sweatdropped at seeing the state that Professor Oak had been reduced to by that bribe.

"Take them and go on route one and hurry up and start training!" Oak shouted as he kicked Ash's butt out the door, literally.

Ash landed outside of the gates which suddenly shut before he took out the Pokedex he had been given.

**Master function locked **it said **Do you wish to go to novice function?**

Ash clicked the yes button on the screen and had it open up and show what it had.

He inputted his information before he held the Pokedex up to the Eevee squad.

**Scanning...Eevee**

**Eevee Lvl. 5 Moves: Tackle, tail whip, stored power, helping hand**

**Eevee Lvl. 3 Moves: Tackle, tail whip, helping hand ability: anticipation**

**Shiny Eevee lvl. 4 Moves: Tackle, Tail whip, helping hand **

**Eevee Lvl. 3 Moves: Helping hand, tackle, tail whip ability: adaptibility**

**Eevee: Helping hand, tackle, tail whip Ability: run away**

**Eevee currently has eight evolutionary possibilities. It is unknown why Eevee evolves into Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, or the newly discovered Sylveon. For some reason, evolutionary stones evolve the Eevee into the typical Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon that you often see.**

**Eevee's are friendly by nature to those that it is comfortable with, to those that it does not know or threatens someone close to them, they will quickly become fierce. These Pokemon are easily trainable due to the docile nature around friends.**

Ash read through that to make sure that he got it all before he pocketed the Pokedex and looked over the Eevee squad.

"Okay, so, the biggest issue that I see is that none of you know that many moves, another issue is your low level. Most trainer Pokemon are easily level 10s by the time the tournaments begin. Some have even evolved, however, I won't force that on you." Ash said to the attentative Pokemon.

"This doesn't have a list of moves for you to learn due to my low trainer level, however, I will be working on the levelling issue for the first week we will be watching the tournament that is on now in case we see any Eevee in it, plus I can get a feel for the moves that you can learn. For the two weeks or so after that I will work on levelling you. Afterwards I will work on combos for the moves that you do know for the last week." Ash said to the Pokemon.

"Now, let's get to it!" Ash cheered as his Pokemon cheered as well.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy my Pokemon story! Please read and review!**


End file.
